


Chrisjen + Bobbie (The Expanse)

by LisaLynn71



Series: Chrisjen + Bobbie (The Expanse) [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: Bobbie Needs A Good Old Fashioned Work Out To Clear Her Head.No Copyright Infringement Intended. I Do Not Own These Characters.





	Chrisjen + Bobbie (The Expanse)

She pushed herself harder than she has ever pushed in her life; she felt the burn in her arms as she benched the weights again and again. Up and down, up and down, up and down, it was a smooth and steady motion; it gave her something else to concentrate on. Even when she would normally take a break and catch her breath she kept pushing, over and over and over. Sweat had long ago gotten in her eyes but she used the burn to push herself even harder, driving herself beyond her limits and feeding the beast within. This is what she knows, this is what she’s good at, and this is all she needs to feel. It triggers her inner Marine and helps her stop the spinning in her head and the pounding in her heart.

She stands under the cool spray of the water, letting it sooth away the burn of her skin and the soreness of her muscles. She really needed that, more than she realized. Now that she can think clearly and the fogginess is gone from her mind, she can move forward and actually contribute something to this mission. It feels like she was just spinning her wheels and not getting anywhere but now her thoughts are sharp and she’s ready for battle. She finishes her shower and dries herself off, dresses in her crisp clean uniform and heads for the kitchen to grab some grub. The space is empty and she’s glad for small favors, she’s not really in the mood to talk. She fixes a quick meal and eats in comfortable silence.

When she is finished, she cleans up her dishes and puts the garbage in the compactor, and then heads off to her room. She is really looking forward to getting some much needed rest; hopefully there won’t be any major issues for at least a few hours. She opens the door and steps into the room, her eyes land on the reason for her brutal workout and she feels the fire ignite all over again. The vision looks up through her lashes and smiles that beautiful smile and she is completely undone. “Fuck.”

The End…


End file.
